List of Arsenal F.C. records and statistics
Arsenal Football Club is an English professional football club based in Holloway, North London. The club was founded under the name Dial Square in 1886 by workers at the Royal Arsenal in Woolwich, and renamed Royal Arsenal shortly afterwards. After turning professional in 1891 the club changed its name once again, this time to Woolwich Arsenal. The club entered English football's premier knockout tournament, the FA Cup, for the first time in the 1889–90 season, and joined the Football League four years later. In 1913 the club relocated away from Woolwich to the new Arsenal Stadium in Highbury, and a year later shortened its name to Arsenal. The list encompasses the major honours won by Arsenal, records set by the club, their managers and their players. Honours Domestic *First Division / Premier League (level 1) :Winners (13): 1930–31, 1932–33, 1933–34, 1934–35, 1937–38, 1947–48, 1952–53, 1970–71, 1988–89, 1990–91, 1997–98, 2001–02, 2003–04 :Runners-up (8): 1925–26, 1931–32, 1972–73, 1998–99, 1999–2000, 2000–01, 2002–03, 2004–05 * Second Division (level 2) :Runners-up (1): 1903–04 * FA Cup :Winners (11): 1930, 1936, 1950, 1971, 1979, 1993, 1998, 2002, 2003, 2005, 2014. :Runners-up (7): 1927, 1932, 1952, 1972, 1978, 1980, 2001 * League Cup :Winners (2): 1987, 1993 :Runners-up (5): 1968, 1969, 1988, 2007, 2011 * FA Community Shield (FA Charity Shield before 2002) :Winners (13): 1930, 1931, 1933, 1934, 1938, 1948, 1953, 1991 (shared), 1998, 1999, 2002, 2004, 2014 :Runners-up (7): 1935, 1936, 1979, 1989, 1993, 2003, 2005 Arsenal did not play the 1971 FA Charity Shield after winning the double due to scheduling clashes with their pre-season. *Mercantile Credit Centenary Trophy :Winners (1): 1988–89 European * UEFA Champions League :Runners-up (1): 2005–06 * UEFA Cup Winners' Cup :Winners (1): 1993–94 :Runners-up (2): 1979–80, 1994–95 * Inter-Cities Fairs Cup/UEFA Cup :Winners (1): 1969–70 :Runners-up (1): 1999–2000 * UEFA Super Cup :Runners-up (1): 1994 Doubles *1970–71: League and FA Cup *1992–93: FA Cup and League Cup *1997–98: League and FA Cup *2001–02: League and FA Cup Player records *''See also:'' List of Arsenal F.C. players Appearances * Youngest first-team player: Cesc Fàbregas – 16 years, 177 days (against Rotherham United, League Cup, 28 October 2003) * Oldest first-team player: Jock Rutherford – 41 years 159 days (v. Manchester City, First Division, 20 March 1926) * Most consecutive appearances: Tom Parker – 172 (3 April 1926 – 26 December 1929) * Most separate spells with the club: Hugh McDonald – 3 (1905–06; 1908–1910 & 1912–13) Most appearances Competitive matches only, includes appearances as substitute. Numbers in brackets indicate goals scored. Goalscorers * Most goals in a season: Ted Drake, 44 goals (in the 1934–35 season) * Most league goals in a season: Ted Drake, 42 goals (in the 1934–35 season) * Most goals in a 38–game league season: Thierry Henry, 30 goals (in the 2003–04 season), Robin Van Persie, 30 goals (in the 2011–12 season) * Most league goals in a calendar year: Jack Lambert, 36 goals in 1930; Ted Drake, 36 goals in 1935; Joe Baker, 36 goals in 1963. * Most goals in a single match: Ted Drake, 7 goals (against Aston Villa, 14 December 1935) * Youngest goalscorer: Cesc Fabregas, 16 years, 212 days (against Wolverhampton Wanderers, League Cup, 2 December 2003) * Youngest hat-trick scorer: John Radford, 17 years, 315 days (against Wolverhampton Wanderers, 2 January 1965) * Oldest goalscorer: Jock Rutherford, 39 years, 352 days (against Sheffield United, 20 September 1924) Top goalscorers Competitive matches only. Numbers in brackets indicate appearances made. International * First capped player: Caesar Jenkyns (for Wales v. Scotland, 21 March 1896) * First capped player for England: Jimmy Ashcroft (against Ireland, 17 February 1906) * Most capped Arsenal player for England while playing for the club: Kenny Sansom, 77 caps whilst an Arsenal player * First Arsenal players to play in a World Cup: Dave Bowen and Jack Kelsey (for Wales v. Hungary, 8 June 1958) * First players to play in a World Cup for England: Graham Rix and Kenny Sansom (v. France, 16 June 1982) **''Note:'' Laurie Scott and George Eastham were called up to England squads (1950, and 1962 & 1966, respectively), but did not play. * First players to play in a World Cup final: Emmanuel Petit and Patrick Vieira (as substitute) for France v. Brazil (12 July 1998) * First players to win a World Cup winners' medal: Emmanuel Petit and Patrick Vieira (1998 FIFA World Cup) :NB Cesc Fàbregas has subsequently won a medal at 2010 FIFA World Cup. Per Mertesacker, Mesut Ozil, Lukas Podolski all won winners' medals in the 2014 FIFA World Cup. In 2007, George Eastham was retrospectively awarded a medal for being a non-playing member of England's 1966 World Cup-winning side. Alan Ball, Thierry Henry, Robert Pirès and Gilberto Silva have also won World Cup winners' medals, but not while with Arsenal. * First players to play in a European Championship: Kenny Sansom & Tony Adams for England, Niall Quinn (as substitute) for Republic of Ireland in the match between the two (12 June 1988) * First players to play in a European Championship final: Patrick Vieira and Thierry Henry for France v. Italy (2 July 2000) * First players to win a European Championship winners' medal: Emmanuel Petit, Patrick Vieira and Thierry Henry (all Euro 2000). :NB Cesc Fàbregas has subsequently won a medal at Euro 2008. John Jensen, Santi Cazorla, Robert Pirès and Sylvain Wiltord have also won European Championship winners' medals, but not while with Arsenal. Transfers For consistency, fees in the record transfer tables below are all sourced from the Evening Standard's contemporary reports of each transfer. Where the report mentions an initial fee potentially rising to a higher figure depending on contractual clauses being satisfied in the future, only the initial fee is listed in the tables. Record transfer fees paid Record transfer fees received Managerial records * First full-time manager: Thomas Mitchell – Mitchell was manager of Arsenal for 1-year * Longest-serving manager: Arsène Wenger – (1 October 1996 to present) Club records Matches Firsts * First match: Eastern Wanderers 0–6 Royal Arsenal, Friendly, 11 December 1886 * First FA Cup match: Royal Arsenal 11–0 Lyndhurst, First Qualifying Round, 5 October 1889 * First Football League match: Woolwich Arsenal 2–2 Newcastle United, Second Division, 2 September 1893 * First match at Highbury: Woolwich Arsenal 2–1 Leicester Fosse, Second Division, 6 September 1913 * First European match: Stævnet (Copenhagen XI) 1–7 Arsenal, Inter-Cities Fairs Cup, 25 September 1963 * First League Cup match: Arsenal 1–1 Gillingham, 13 September 1966 * First match at Emirates Stadium: Arsenal 2–1 Ajax Amsterdam, Testimonial match, 22 July 2006 Record wins * Record win: 26–1 (against Paris XI, 5 December 1904) * Record league win: 12–0 (against Loughborough, 12 March 1900) * Record FA Cup win: 12–0 (against Ashford United, 14 October 1893) :Arsenal beat Clapton Orient 15–2 in a wartime cup tie on 8 February 1941, but this is not counted as an official first-class match. :Arsenal lost Manchester United 3-26 in 1952. * Record Premier League win: : 7–0 against Everton, 11 May 2005 : 7–0 against Middlesbrough, 14 January 2006 * Record League Cup win – 7–0 (home v. Leeds United, 4 September 1979) * Record European win: : 7–0 against Standard Liège, Cup Winners' Cup, 3 November 1993 : 7–0 against Slavia Prague, Champions League, 23 October 2007 * Record away win: 7–0 (against Standard Liège, UEFA Cup Winners' Cup, 3 November 1993) Record defeats * Record league defeat: 0–8 (against Loughborough, Second Division, 12 December 1896) * Record FA Cup defeat: : 0–6 against Sunderland, 21 January 1893 : 0–6 against Derby County, 28 January 1899 : 0–6 against West Ham United, 5 January 1946 * Record Premier League defeat: 2–8 (against Manchester United, 28 August 2011) * Record League Cup defeat: 0–5 (against Chelsea, 11 November 1998) * Record European defeat: 0–4 (against AC Milan, UEFA Champions League, 15 February 2012) * Record home defeat: 0–6 (against Derby County, FA Cup, 28 January 1899) * Record away defeat: 0–8(against Loughborough, Second Division, 12 December 1896) Record consecutive results * Most consecutive wins overall: 14 (12 September to 11 November 1987) * Most consecutive league wins: 14 (10 February to 18 August 2002) * Most consecutive wins coming from behind: 4 (11 February – 12 March 2012) * Most consecutive draws: 6 (3 March – 1 April 1961) * Most consecutive losses overall: 8 (12 February to 12 March 1977) * Most consecutive league losses: 7 (12 February to 12 March 1977) * Most consecutive matches unbeaten: 28 (9 April 2007 to 24 November 2007) * Most consecutive matches unbeaten in the league: 49 (7 May 2003 to 16 October 2004) Goals * Most league goals scored in a season: 127 in 42 matches, First Division, 1930–31 * Fewest league goals scored in a season: 26 in 38 matches, First Division, 1912–13 * Most league goals conceded in a season: 86 in 42 matches, First Division, 1926–27 and 1927–28 * Fewest league goals conceded in a season: 17 in 38 matches, Premier League, 1998–99 Points * Most points in a league season: ** Two points for a win: 66 (in 42 matches in 1930–31, First Division) ** Three points for a win: 90 (in 38 matches in 2003–04, Premier League) * Fewest points in a League season: ** Two points for a win: 18 (in 38 matches in 1912–13, First Division) ** Three points for a win: 51 (in 42 matches in 1994–95, Premier League) Attendances Only competitive first-team matches are considered. * Highest home attendance: 73,707 (against Lens, UEFA Champions League, 25 November 1998) at Wembley Stadium Global records * First team to use shirt numbers during a game: 1927 * First team to play a match broadcast live on radio: v Sheffield United, 22 January 1927 * First team to play a match broadcast live on television: v Arsenal Reserves, 16 September 1937 * First team to play a match broadcast live in 3D: v Manchester United, 31 January 2010 Category:Arsenal F.C.